Tōchūmaru
|romaji = Tōchūmaru|first = Battle 16|affiliation = Katsujinken Ryōzanpaku|order = Rodentia|age = Long-living for a mouse|birthday = Unknown|height = 11cm (+ 11cm tail)|weight = 200g|hobbies = He has many hobbies and loves snitching food, hot springs and playing.|likes = Apachai's cheese, Kenichi's chikama, and the fried food meant for dinner.|dislikes = When he has taken a liking to something and someone takes that away from him.|dreams = To live in a big mansion together with Mrs. Bunny.|nickname = Shigure's friend|art = Kōsaka Style (Armed Ninjutsu)|type = Unknown|master = Shigure Kōsaka|Classification = Master, as a mouse. Comparable to a Mid- Class human disciple|voiceactor = Mamiko Noto}} Tōchūmaru is Shigure's pet mouse and her best friend. Like his owner, he is considered a master of weapons, and a resident of Ryōzanpaku. Appearance He has grey fur with a white belly and has a pink ribbon attached to his tail. Personality Tōchūmaru is a very mischievous mouse, as he tend to get Apachai in trouble a lot for other peoples food getting eaten. Shigure notes when he finds something he likes, he doesn't want to let go of it, such as Kenichi's yin-yang badge, having used it as a surfboard and only let it go after Akisame made him a miniature bike. His role tends to serve as comedic relief throughout the series, as shown when he follows Kenichi and lets Shigure know via a signal and puts a tracker on him when Kenichi trusts him. Even when attempting to fight human fighters, while Tōchūmaru takes it seriously using nunchucks, the human fighter walks right past him not believing him to be serious. Like any mouse, he has a love for cheese, which seems to be his weakness. He also loves the food Miu makes for Kenichi, as Kenichi notes he tends to hide in his lunches and eat almost all of it. Tōchūmaru is considered Shigure's best friend, as she greatly cares for her friend. Shigure is usually seen eating food with him for dinner before she started eating with the other masters. Their bond was shown when Tōchūmaru was hurt in a fight against sword users that made Shigure lose her normally calm nature and fight angrily against them for hurting him and was later relieved that he would be alright. Just as Shigure is to Tōchūmaru, Tōchūmaru deeply cares for Shigure's well-being, as he was against leaving her behind to fight all 7 of the Hachiō Executioner Blade members and risked his life to save her from her capture. His rescue even made Shigure become overjoyed at his arrival and dropped her normally stoic expression for a moment. Interestingly, she's completely fine with the positions he sits on her, such as her head, hands, her bottom and even between her breasts, which usually serves as a gag on his part. Powers and Abilties As with every member of Ryōzanpaku he possess unnatural abilities. He is able to stand on two legs and use many tools as well as defeat cats and even armed mercenaries with ease. Just like his master, he is a master of weapons, and despite being a mouse, he is more than skilled to use anything he can get his hands on as a weapon. He has been seen using small weapons like needles, spikes, signal flares, and has even be seen using bigger weapons like nunchucks, a spear, and has even been shown being able to use a weapon as destructive as a machine gun with ease. Even though he is a mouse, Tōchūmaru is at least at master-level but only as a mouse (Low-class level compared to the masters of Ryōzanpaku), and is more than capable of taking down opponents that are 100 times his size. At one point, he was even able to land a strike on Fortuna, who was a master class fighter. He seems to understand perfectly human language (however he can not speak). He is often sent by Shigure in order to look after Kenichi, in case of trouble he can tell his master. Tōchūmaru is also a gluttonous mouse and responsible for most of the object disappearances that happens in Ryōzanpaku, often resulting in Apachai's blame for the incident. Trivia *Tōchūmaru may be a reference to Jerry from the Tom and Jerry cartoon series. *Tōchūmaru appears on chapter covers more than any other character. *Freya has shown to be scared of Tōchūmaru, due to her fear of mice. *He is the only master-class character in the series who is an animal Site Navigation Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Katsujinken Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Male Category:Master Category:Ryozanpaku Family